endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant's Lair
|Area = Zahhab Region Depths |GR = C-2 |surfaceable = No |maxdepth = 575 ft (175 m) |cutscenea = The Lair's primary resident is lured out of it, into a fight with its natural enemy. }} The Giant's Lair is a location in the Zahhab Region Depths in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The creature that gives the Giant's Lair its name, the Giant Squid, is the main inhabitant of interest here, both during the main story and then again once the player returns here. However, it is not a permanent resident of the area, and does not return directly to the Lair after leaving (instead patrolling the North Crevasse nearby), leaving the local life to consist of smaller creatures under zoom-mode glows on the walls, including Firefly Squid and Glass Squid. Location and Geography The Lair is located near the seafloor in the North Crevasse, at coordinates C-2 northeast. It doubles as the entrance to a small, solemn cave called Osiris' Courtyard. Like the Chimney Forest in the Southern Crevasse, it is home to hydrothermal vents scattered across the seafloor (just at lower numbers in this location). Luckily for the player, none of these vents are active, and they never become active at any point in the game. Story Significance }} When the player first finds the Giant's Lair, they can't get into it due to the presence of the site's namesake (a giant squid). This is an issue due to the fact that the player has tracked the path of Matthias Louvier's last deep-sea expedition right up to the entrance of the Lair, and the truth about his fate likely lies beyond - as well as the final piece of the Dragon Flute. Luckily, the key to clearing the way is nearby: a sperm whale, the natural predator of the giant squid. The player has to use their Sea Whistle in order to lure the sperm whale close to the Lair, which will agitate the squid into leaving the cave in order to engage the whale in combat. Once the squid and the whale are occupied fighting each other to the death, the player can finally get into the area that lies beyond the Lair - Osiris' Courtyard. The Courtyard is a place unknown to previous divers - except to Matthias. The player only knows that Matthias found this area because they find the wreck of the HD-9, the submarine that Matthias vanished in. Upon investigation of the wreck of the sub, the player finds a single waterproof bag in the cockpit that seems worth bringing to the surface. When the bag is opened, it is indeed found to contain the last piece of the Dragon Flute - and Matthias' final letter, a heartfelt message to Jean-Eric. }} Gallery Giant's Lair (Entrance).png|The entrance to the Lair from the Crevasse main. Giant's Lair 1.png Giant's Lair 2.png Giant's Lair Tunnel 1.png Giant's Lair Tunnel 2.png Giant's Lair Tunnel 3.png Category:Landmarks Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Depths Category:Caves Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World